


Gucci Snake Boots

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa is tired from creating content all the time for her and Brock's OnlyFans, but she does her best.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	Gucci Snake Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Brock's a dom normally and in the bedroom lmao

Vanessa and her husband Brock were at the mall shopping for new bras, panties, and lingerie at Victoria's Secret for her. Brock picked up a black, lacy teddy and held it up on Vanessa.

"You would STUNNING in this, babe." Vanessa half smiled and took it along with all the push up bras and thongs Brock picked out for her. She really wanted to wear regular panties and sports bras, but Brock only liked when she wore sexy undergarments.

"Ooh, look at this," Brock said and showed Vanessa a strappy, red teddy.

"Mm, it's alright." Brock frowned and handed it to her.

"You're gonna wear it." Vanessa nodded, not wanting to get into a fight with her hot-headed man. 3 sexy lingerie pieces later, the went to the cashier.

"Oh hey, Vanessa!" The girl who said hey was Aquaria, Vanessa's good friend.

"Hi Aqua! When did you start working here?" Aquaria started ringing them up and Brock got out his Fendi wallet.

"I've been here for a week. It's great, plus I get a hella big discount. I think we're still hiring if-"

"She doesn't need a job, she has me." Brock said and Aquaria slowly nodded.

"Um... okay. Your total is $538.79." Brock handed her $540 and Aquaria gave him the change.

"See you soon, Ness, text me!" Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Will do." Brock roughly grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled her out of the store.

"I'm only allowed to call you Ness."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would call me that." Brock rolled his eyes and let her go.

"Let's get going, I have a Zoom meeting in half an hour."

-

During the meeting, Vanessa made her and Brock gnocchi with Italian sausage with bread and a Caesar salad. When his meeting was over, Vanessa was done and he sat down and she served him. He dug in while Vanessa fixed herself a plate and sat down. Brock looked at her plate and laughed.

"No, you're not eating all that, you'll get fat. Just eat half the salad." Vanessa sighed and put the food into tupperware. She sat down and ate her salad, even though she was starving from working out three times that day, but she wanted to stay thin to make Brock happy. After their dinner, Vanessa stored the leftovers and washed the dishes and cleaned up. Once she was done, she was pooped. She trudged upstairs to find Brock setting up the camera and she felt dread in her stomach.

"Baby?" Brock turned out.

"What?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood." Brock rolled his eyes.

"No, we're doing this tonight. Get into that red teddy I got you." Well, this did pay this bills, Vanessa thought. And MUCH more than that. They lived in a 6,000 square foot house in Beverly Hills and Brock bought Vanessa whatever designer goods she wanted whenever she wanted.

"Now, Vanessa." She nodded and went into the bed and pulled it out. She slipped out of her tank top and denim shorts before taking off her bra and panties and put on the lingerie.

"There you go. Y'know, if you come for real I'll buy you those Gucci boots you've had your eye on." Vanessa smiled and nodded. Those were quite cute.

"Sit down on the bed, I'll start filming when you are." Vanessa nodded and sat down, prim and proper. Brock hated when she slouched. Brock turned the camera on and walked over to Vanessa. He knelt down and ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"How are you, baby?" He said with a kind smile that Vanessa know wasn't genuine but she didn't mind.

"I'm kinda horny, to be honest." That wasn't the truth by a long run but Vanessa knew what she needed to say.

"Mmm, why don't you touch yourself?" Vanessa flipped her hair as Brock placed his hands on her fake 28DD breasts that she got last year (Brock made her even though Vanessa liked her 28A size).

"Okay, sir." Vanessa lied down and spread her legs, smoothing her hands over her inner thighs and her flat stomach, over her sharp hip bones and protruding ribs and up to her silicone breasts. She moved her hands down and tenderly rubbed her pussy through the teddy and let out a breathy, fake moan.

"Feel good, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Vanessa said and stood up to take her lingerie off. She lied down demurely again and spread her legs and circled her finger around her clit. Vanessa slid her fingers up and down her folds and played with her entrance, yet it felt like nothing. She applied more pressure on her clit and rubbed it faster, and five minutes later, nothing happened.

"Need some help, babygirl?" 

"Yes please." Vanessa quietly said and Brock got on the bed, making sure not to get in the way of the camera.

"Will you please suck on my fingers?" Brock asked and Vanessa nodded. She took them in her mouth and licked and sucked on them as she looked into Brock's eyes. He slowly pulled them out and tenderly rubbed her clit before sliding a finger into her. Vanessa moaned for real this time as Brock gently fingered her before he slid another in. Vanessa's breathing sped up and when Brock felt her pussy clench around his fingers, he pulled them out.

"Can you do this, Ness?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yes, sir." Brock got off the bed and adjusted the camera so it was closer to in between her legs. Vanessa circled her finger around her clit again, faster and harder this time, and felt her orgasm nearing. She continued on until she felt heat spreading throughout her body.

"I-I'm gonna come," She got out and Brock smiled.

"Come for me, baby girl." Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and sharply moaned as her release took her over. She arched her back and curled her toes and creamed all over the satin black sheets. Vanessa was hit with aftershocks as she kept rubbing her clit until she went lip against the pillows.

"Good girl." Brock said and kissed the top off her head before turning the camera off. Brock grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned up Vanessa's cream and threw it in the hamper.

"You were so good, good job honey." Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks." Brock sat down as Vanessa sat up.

"We'll go to Gucci as soon as the mall opens. You can get whatever else you want, too." Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I love you, Brock."

"I know."


End file.
